Black Beauty
by Swanhild
Summary: After the war, seventeen year old Ginny spends her last summer holidays at the Blacks townhouse where Sirius starts to reclaim his position in the magical society.WIP
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley hid behind the small staircase at the third floor of Grimauld Place No.12. She was wearing old grey trousers of Charlie, a much too big green t-shirt and her bare feet were as dirty as her fingernails. The first weeks of her last summer holidays had not only been boring but also full of ugly and mindless housework. Which was why she was hiding from her mother right now. Why Mrs.Weasley constantly harrassed her was beyond her understanding. Studying extra curses for her tests, - yes! But improving her skills in piano playing? Supervising the house-elves and re-decorating rooms in which her ex-and-short-time-lover Harry used to live? Not if she could avoid it. Even if she had taken comfort in playing around with other boys after their breakup, his final rejection had hurt her and she was glad that he worked in Paris right now. At some weird place called champs-something, some people Sirius knew over there had hired him.

Actually, there were few people that Sirus did not know. And even less who didn´t know Sirius. With the war won and Voldemort pulverised, Sirius´ name had been cleaned and with his Azkaban history, the Black fortune and his status as a mysterious war hero, he became one of the top-five-topics of the wizarding press.

Not that there had been much to tell about his current life. He had built an aviary for Buckbeat in the garden. He taught martial arts and dark curses for aurors at the ministry twice a week. He went to see Remus Lupin at Hogwarts at times. He read books and wrote letters to Harry in his study on the second floor. And he had asked Molly Weasley to come and beautify the old Black townhouse.

This was in fact something that _Witch Weekly _had not sniffed out yet Ginny could imagine vividly the outcry of the female readers - _Molly Weasley _! The one of the _poor _Weasleys with the _many_ kids ! She grimaced sourly. How she hated that. Hated to be poor, hated that people always forgot the fact that she, Ginny was also half a Prewett. Molly had come from one of Englands oldest families. They had even been rich, only Molly as the youngest daughter had not seen much of this after her marriage with Arthur Weasley. Fabian had been the heir and spent nearly everything on his dragon-breed. And let himself being killed by the death eaters together with uncle Guideon afterwards.

Pity.

Nevertheless, Mollys upbringing had been an excellent one and Sirius did not have to ask her twice. With all kids but Ginny out of school and Arthur busy with cleanup efforts at the ministry, Molly had moved in temporarily the day his offer was owled. Ginny , - the appendage - how she prefered to call herself nowadays had never seen her mother so happy. Sirius had given her the key to his vault and Ginny, who had endured her whole life discussions about cauldron-prices had realized with awe how much her mother could spend on curtains without even turning a hair. It was frightening in a way. Years of austerity had exploded into Aubusson-carpets, cream-coloured walls and repolished silver door handles. Five new house-elves had happily nearly been splitting themselves by the efforts to obey Molly. The phrases" The order says that.." or "Your wish is my command" could be heard all over the house.

Exept by Ginny of course. After the first weeks of re-styling, re-furnishing,re,re,re re- Blacking, she had started to hide every now and then. Really, she had had fun spending all this money. And had even learned so much about running a noble household that she could compete easily with every pureblood-bitch at school if she wanted to. She frowned. Perhaps she shouldn´t use this expression as she was technically speaking one of them, too. No muggles in the family since 1724 as Auntie Muriel always clarified. Well. Anyway, people needed time for themselves and so sometimes she just locked herself in her room with a book or sneaked into Sirius´study when he wasn´t there with no other intent but to dream or to sleep in his big armchairs.

Unfortunately he was at home today and she had nearly fallen over his long legs as he lay sprawled out on the carpet before the parlours fireplace, reading an obscure magazine. She greeted him hastily and retreated to a saver place. They were getting along with each other quite well, it was just that Sirius never seemed to know how to treat her, a child she was definitly not but neither the age of Molly nor a boy. So usually they talked akwardly about Quidditch, which was nice but nothing Ginny would want to do every day. Even if he was attractive. For a man his age that was.

Well.

She heard Mollys steps coming nearer and crept backwards into the dark shadows under the old stairs. Her right foot knocked sharply against something small and solid. She suppressed a moan as her mother stopped exactly in her view and started talking to someone. "I really don´t know what to do with her anymore,", she complained " She´s just hiding and refusing to practise piano! And she´s such an excellent player, all grace and passion and being lost in the music! You haven´t seen her today, have you?" Sirius came into Ginnys view, his aristocratic but casual bearing could not be mistaken." No," he lied smoothly, " Haven´t seen her for some days in fact. But aren´t you too severe, Molly? She´s just äh- fourteen or something?""Fourteen!", Molly snorted."I wish she was but no Sirius, she is seventeen, of age and by the way responsible for the whole east-wing-restauration." "Oh. I didn´t know." Sirius Black was apparently taken aback." I always wondered how you managed to do so much all alone." Molly beamed. Sirirus smiled, too, Ginny could see it by the way his left ear perked up through the curtain of his long inky hair. "Well, you´ve done an excellent job that´s for sure," he continued, "When do you think I have to face the unevitable then?" Molly furrowed her brow: " The name you bear has to survive, you know that," she said seriously." Just remember what happend to my maidens name house, they are gone, all gone! Its a big fortune, that magical people live so much longer than muggles, so hopefully you will live long enough to see even your grandchildren growing up."

Sirius shuddered.

Ginny smiled inwardly, she imagined how he would wiggle out of this assault on his freedom.

He capitulated.

- He capitulated! - Had she misheard? He just answered in a resigned voice:" You are right, Molly. But please - be so kind and help me with your presence in the upcoming times, you know it won´t be easy for me." Molly stepped forward and hugged him spontanously.. She patted on his back as Ginny had seen her doing a million times with her brothers and said sternly:" Of course I will stay here as long as you need me. Now, now Mr.Black, dear : everyone of us has to grow up one day. I will inform you when the house is ready and we will manage the rest then and not earlier.." With this, she left, her long skirts swept along the floor and out of the door.

Sirirus stood alone, his long, slim shadow against the dusky light of the third floor. Ginny was quiet as church mice. He heaved a sigh and combed both hands through his hair with one swift and sensual movement. Without turning around he murmured " I can hear your breath, redhead.". And left.

Ginny sat a bit exited and thoughtfully in her den for a while until she remembered the thing she had bumped into.It was square and made of metall. She dragged it on the floor and gasped. A little box of sterling silver, two entwined snapes curling on the front around the initials SB . Ginny exulted. A treasure! She opened it and was a bit dissapointed to see nothing but a quicksilver liquid inside." Wait," she thought while poking her wand cautiously in it." I´ve seen something like that before." With a swirl, she was pulled in a maelstrom of colours and finished her former thought."It´s a pocket pensive!"

Her vision cleared and she found herself in a bedroom. An occupied bedroom. Very occupied indeed by two people. One was a brunette and completely naked woman with a soft and lush body. She lay on her back, legs wide spread, her head thrown backwards and gasped and moaned unashamedly. The other person who slammed his long fingers in her and sucked on one of her pale nipples was a much younger and apparently enjoying Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny was so shocked, she closed both of her eyes and pressed them together as strongly as possible.

She did not want to see this, pocket pensives were still expensive like hell and this one was over twenty years old, - she couldn´t even imagine the amount it´s owner must have paid those days. Or his parents.

But one thing about these toys remained obviously the same : only one memory could be stored and boys would nearly always use it for portable-wanking. Sirius had been no exeption.

She tried not to look but the noise that Sirius made with his fingers was possibly even worse. The wet smacking sounds were furthermore topped by the woman. She had started to beg now and Ginny opend her eyes in surprise : She spoke french!

" Plus! " she moaned. " S´il te plaît, je voudrais plus! "

" Je te comprends bien ma chère." Sirius answered in perfect french - as far as Ginny could judge this.

" Mais si tu veux more, speak english my little slut."

She gasped as he suddenly withdrew.

" Ah non, Monsieur Noir, pleaze Sirius, fuck me already s´il te plaît!"

Ginny could see that his shoulders and biceps were thinner than nowadays when he pulled the woman on his lap and kneaded her breasts without mercy.

" Anais."

He purred.

" How do you want me, Anais? Up your ass like the good little pureblood-virgin-daughter? Or is your pussy still tight enough, now that you are married?

Ginny suppressed a moan. She hadn´t known that french girls would follow the same tradition but it could only be expected of course.

She still remembered the talk she had with her mother about this theme, never had she been so embarrassed before or afterwards. With many words, long winded and a blush that topped even her hair, Molly had suggested strongly that Ginny should stay virginal till her wedding as it would be expected from her by every respectable pureblood--wizard. And : as it was considered as very ill-bred to deny a partner his satisfaction in a relationship she should get used to other practices including anal penetration.

Her mother had had given her a well thumbed book with the unbelievable title " _How to please your mage and stay pure nevertheless_"

Ginny had not only studied it but also practiced a lot with her later boyfriends.

And she liked it. She liked the way they made her surrender, loved to give herself up - Tom had done this to her when she was still so young and innocent.

And believing.

No children like that but only pleasure, pure pleasure.

The day she had an argument about it with Hermione had been terrible. She had tried to explain the sensual delight she experienced to the muggle-born witch and had been rewarded with a disgusted grimace.

"What is it Hermione?"

She had wanted to know, really wanted to understand.

" It´s great, believe me! Whenever they take me from behind it´s bliss, it´s hard and it´s humiliating but that´s sex! It doesn´t change my attitude or my self-worth outside the bedroom."

Hermione had just stared at her.

And Ginny knew suddenly to her own abashment why generations and generations had tried to avoid muggle-borns. An insight that still troubled her from time to time.

The scene before her had changed in so far as Sirius had pulled the woman even closer and kissed her passionately. Ginny marveled at her perfectly manicured long fingernails that combed through Sirius´ tousled hair. Then, the tender caress stopped and she used them to rake vigorously all over the whole length of his back , accompanied by a diabolical little giggle.

Sirius groaned and Ginny could see how he pressed his buttocks together.

The room flickered and everything got diffuse and the next thing she knew was that she was lying with her nose in a dusty spot under the stairs of Grimmauld Place.

Today´s technology really was a bit more friendly in kicking you out.

But perhaps it had only been so abrupt because the memory had been seen - or used - so often, maybe it was just worn out.

Whatever.

Ginny straightened up and adjusted her clothes. Everything was dusty - exept for her underwear which was more of the opposite. Ginny decided to ignore that.

She stuffed the pensive in one of the pockets of her oversized trousers and roamed back towards her bed- and bathroom.

After all, a girl had to take care of her fingernails from time to time!


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Ginny saw Sirius Black, he was not debauching woman but had his normal age and a relaxed breakfast with Molly Weasley in the freshly decorated morning room. The big windows were open towards the small garden and fresh and clear autumnal air filled the bright room.

Sirius and Molly were talking amicably which allowed Ginny to study the man in front of her a bit longer than usual:

High Checkbones, slate-grey eyes and a stubborn, square chin. A big mouth. Sensual. His hair was tied back but much longer than 20 years before. It had been chin lenght then and fell satiny right to the middle of his back now. Which looked even better.

The whole man did. Years on the verge of despair in Ascaban had caused a maturity and sobriety that the young and haughty marauder would not even have been able to imitate.

Ginny just started to trail away by the look of his broad shoulders when he suddenly looked up and stared at her in his unblinking, catlike way.

" Good morning" he said friendly and indifferently.

Ginny got angry. How could she loose herself like that? Circe, the man had no idea how she had seen him yesterday!

She mumbled her Good morning colder than she intended to and sat down next to her mother.

Sulked.

Snarled at the house elf who tried to pour her coffee but tea.

Sirius looked irritated but quickly busied himself with his croissant.

" Hmpf. FRENCH breakfast!", Ginny remarked sniffy. " Didn´t know you liked France."

" I do." he answered puzzled. " Always did since I ´ve been there as a boy. And since I can afford it now, I allow myself a croissant from time to time if you don´t mind."

Ginny just snorted but her mother heckled her.

"Oh yes Sirius, that reminds me! ", she chirped. " Did you get more news from Harry? Last time he got along quite well with Anais Capet and her team, is he still happy there? Do you think I should send him pumpkin juice again?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but Ginny blurted out: " ANAIS !" She nearly spilt her tea.

Her mother threw an angry look at her.

" What is it with you today! I am really annoyed by your ill manners! And don´t they teach you anything anymore at Hogwarths that you don´t know the french minister of magic!"

That really made her day. The arrogant prick vis-à-vis would not do it under the minister herself, of course not. And even had the impertinence to look completely innocent and uninvolved!

" If you will excuse me." She thrust aside her chair. " I need to check the smoking rooms wallpapers."

" You´d better do." Molly was used to her redheads and their outbursts. " And if you are done, you could check the selection of carpet-samples for the bower. Borgin and Burkes have delivered them this morning. It would be good if you could get through with it this today as we will open the house in a week."

If Ginny would not have slammed the door, she would have seen the strange look on one Marauders face.

_AN: Sorry, I think my chapters are getting shorter and shorter! But I can´t help it, unfortunately- it helps me writing._

_And: on the other hand it makes me update sooner.._

_And:Let me thank you for all your lovely and friendly reviews: it´s really amazing that people read me - this is my first story at all and I am utterl utterly happy if and that someone writes me!_


	4. Chapter 4

The current charms teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former marauder and mischievous werewolf Remus Lupin rushed into the Black´s study where he found his best friend. Sirius´ feet lay on the silkclad armchair while the rest of him had somehow remained on the carpet. Coffee cups, magazines and sweets wrappings were littered around him. He opened one eye and flashed his famous disarming grin at Remus.

Remus kicked him in the ribs without hesitation: " You´d better take your dirty boots away. If I were you I wouldn´t want to provoke this Weasley woman. I just arrived and stepped on some cloth tatters. Merlin. It was worse than your mothers portrait before Snape persuaded her to protect the Slytherin entry at school." Sirius laughed, massaged his ribs but didn´t move his feet. "Get yourself a drink." he said. " Molly is devoted to me. And look!" He blew a dark red bubble from his mouth: " They finally invented blood-gum! Amazing!"

Remus sighed and took something that looked harmless from the small bar compartment. " I don´t mean Molly but Ginevra," he said," who I can´t really imagine as devoted to someone more like devouring somebody if you know what I - " he coughed. " By the way: What am I drinking here!"

Sirius lifted his head a few centimeters from the floor. " Oh." he said wickedly " Forgot the word but you should mix it with water or something. Really! It´s only 5 o´clock! What would your former and scaring redhead-student say about these drinkig habits of yours! Tss."

Lupin sat down in the armchair and shoved Sirius feet aside. "You´ve never seen her Bat Bogeys and I think there is even more that she knows," he mumbled," believe me, I saw her during this death eater attack at the Leaky Cauldron, she´s really mean."

" f´course oh brave and fearless war-wolf." replied Sirius amused and started sorting through his newspapers. "Ah," he said and held up a long roll of parchment," here it is, Molly finally released the list. She wants to reopen the house next week and I have to pre-select. You´ll help me, won´t you! Some of these ladies are so young that you must have taught them when you were at Hogwarts for the defence job." He looked at Remus with wide opened, pleading eyes. " Can´t let me marry someone ugly, right?"

Remus got cautious. Slowly, he took the parchment from Sirius. He had learned a long time ago, that Sirius´ casual behaviour often concealed deeper feelings, or in that case, fears.

" They´re really trying to catch you now, uhm?" he whispered compassionately.

Sirius nodded softly. " I have to," he stated, " I´m the last. You know what I mean, not because of the money, I surely never cared about that. But what about the Black talents, the magical abilities that run only through our genes?

" What about your cousins?", Remus asked," With one of them you could sire kids with the Black-magic."

" Yeah, but that´s too risky and Moony: Think! Bella is dead as is Andromeda. Tonks is half-muggle and this leaves only Narcissa. And you know how she hates me. She would kill me in my sleep!

Remus snickered. " How did you explain your refusal to Molly?", he asked curiously.

" Told her the sourpuss was infertile and nutter.", Sirius said proudly.

The door opened behind them and someone came in. They overheard it and Remus took another big gulp from his glass.

" Well, poor Cissy Black," he remarked. " It´s never nice if you are just married because you have the same shade of grey in your eyes as someone else."

Sirius giggled. " Couldn´t tell Molly that I had this hanky-panky with Lucius, could I ! I mean,- he was older than me for example!"

Their laughter was interrupted by a startled curse. Ginny Weasley stood in the door frame, pale as usual and looked totally livid.

" You fucked Lucius Malfoy!", she yelled bansheelike at Sirius.

"Yeah, keep your shirt on!", he shouted back, still laughing, " And he was beautiful and no, I´m not gay and now mellow out!"

"He´s bad and so is your taste!" Ginny yelled.

" He´s not always been a dark wizard and now he´s dead, so what´s it to you at all!"

Sirius had become really upset now, Remus could tell. It was just that he had not the slightest idea how to stop these two squallers.

" What it is to me? You have no idea what he did to me with this fuckin´ diary, you don´t know a single thing about me, not that you would be interested in me, I mean in knowing things , I mean things about me, what I wanted to say, I - aargh!" The door slammed shot and they heard Ginny kicking something down the stairs.

The two wizards sat frozen on the carpet and stared at the door.

Sirius restored his poise at first and scratched his nose. " You know", he said," her brother Bill is really taking things in one stride, keeping cool, you know? I think it´s after 5 now, give me something of your glass there, mate!"

" Her bum´s better." chuckled Remus and clinged on his drink with years of practice till Sirius stood up and collected one for himself.

"What about this list now, do you know a Miss Mimpsy-Porpington ? Oh Merlin, this will take us at least two days. And who is Maeve Quigley? Wait, her brother is the captain of the Ballycastle Bats, thats not bad.."

Their buzzing was only interrupted by the ping of their glasses every once a while and the rustle of paper till night air filled the room.

_AN: mmuuaahhh: Evil Swanhild won´t let the cat out of the bag and tell Sophy when Sirius discovers Ginnys pensive-secret. Or if it´s gonna be Sirius at all.. Swanhild is a Slytherin by heart and won´t share useful information but for her own benefit!_

_Swanhild thanks deeply for the reviews and speaks about herself in the third person like Dobby (shudder)._


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny had been so angry, she had to release the tension by diving in the pensive and touching herself so hard, that she came screaming while being kicked out on her bedroom floor. After she refound her breath, she had not only been ashamed of her outburst in front of the two men but also intensly reminded that Sirius was simply to beautiful for his own good. Who could really accuse Lucius Malfoy for wanting this beautiful, ruthless boy?

She had used some more or less working straightening spells on her crinkled blouse and talked to Bill via floo. After she had bored him thoroughly with a story about how Parvati Patil had managed to tame and straighten her, Ginnys hair, she asked him cautiously about things that he knew about Sirius.

Bill was only 10 years younger then Sirius and his Hogwarts memories were still full of stories about the famous marauders.

When she hinted that he might have had an affair with Malfoy, Bill just laughed and asked her whether she thought that Sirius´famous reputation had come from spilling butterbeer in the corridors. She sighed, agreed and wormed some money out of him when he started to get suspicious. After he promised to come and see her and Molly soon, she kissed him on his head in the floofire and wished him luck for his whatever-it-was in Russia.

The next two days were filled with avoiding Sirius and Remus. She sneaked down for breakfast early in the morning, practiced piano as Molly had told her and studied for school in her room. Straighened and smoothed her hair with the indian potion that Parvati had given her till fell slack and shining down over her bottom. Polished her fingernails.

Got bored.

Paid one or another visit to the pensive.

Lingered in the corridors one early morning - only to be nearly discovered by Sirius, who carelessly passed by and left a scent of rain and sawn wood in the air.

"O Circe", she suddenly realized. She had been standing there for a while, inhaling and clenching her fists.

"I ´m falling, I´m falling for him, this can´t be, no good will come from this!

Last time it was Harry and before that Tom and now I´m so much older and again I choose the most inapropriate man.

Man. Not a boy."

"He´s not afraid of me", she whispered into the empty corridor," His soul was under attack just like mine and he survived. Just like me. It´s not just sex , isn´t it?"

The houseelf that scraped off blood gum from the banister stared at her with goggle eyes and twitched its ears. "Yeah!", she hissed at it," Just like the good old days isn´t it! Weird, mumbling teenagers, shouting Blacks and werewolfes! Oh, sod off!" The houseelf squeaked in fear and fled to the kitchen. Ginny sighed and decided that this was her destination, too. After all, she was a Gryffindor and wouldn´t avoid a challenge.

She found both man in the morning room where they half-heartedly peeled fruit and waited for the morning paper.

"If that´s not dawn, coming through these humble doors!", she was greeted enthusiasticly by Lupin ," Graceful and glowing and bringing me sweets?"

"No sweets but you in this room!" she replied smiling. The slender man had always been her favourite teacher, strong under his mild demeanour as he was.

Of course, Sirius began waving his arms frantically through the air at once.

She shook her head negatively.

He beamed at her.

" Your hair has the colour of blood-gum?", he tried and fluttered his eyelashes. She looked lofty at him.

"Oh yes, its very dark," they were interrupted by Molly who had come in," it´s Prewett hair, that´s why Ginny has no freckles, too."

" Skin like cream..", Sirius just started whispering into Ginnys ear when Molly threw the open newspaper on the table.

"Here it is!", she stated proudly.

The wich weekly´s headline was _Black´s back! Townhouse radiates in it´s old glory! Heiresses prepare for marriage of the year!_

And this was exactly what happened in the next weeks: prepared heiresses flooding the house. With or without chaperon. Molly supervised this meetings and transfered to Ginny nearly the whole responsibility for the ball preparations . The _Big Ball _was expected from everyone of course, including the Quibbler, the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. Their reporters revolved the house inconspicuously and made up outlandish stories about the future Mrs. Black.

Sirius dealt with all these woman the whole day and fell asleep as soon as Molly closed the main entrance at eight o´clock.

Ginny never managed to talk with him alone. But she observed him as often as possible.

She saw him showing the rose garden to Marla Gregorovitch and heard them discussing intensively about rose wood as an inherent part of wands.

She admired him playing Quidditch with Remus and Katie Bell in the yard garden and oh: how spirited he smashed the window of the smoking room!

She saw him playing Exploding Snap with Daphne Greengrass and adored the way his eyes slightly crinkled when he laughed about the cheating Slytherin.

One wednesday, when Ginny entered the parlour, a familiar and sharp voice adressed her:

"Weasel!"

Pansy Parkinson sat decoratively on the chaise longue, the embodiment of elegance and refinement. Ginny knew immedeately that Sirius would love her appereance, the vice that Pansy could switch on or off as it pleased her. She more felt then saw Sirius step in the room through the side door, Pansy surely could not see him?

"Act fast!", she thought,"before he greets her."

"Welcome Miss Parkinson", she said as sweetly as possible,"what a beautiful dress you´re wearing, it must have cost a fortune!"

Pansy didn´t see the trap.

" Peanuts for me, fortune for you Weasel." she spat," What are you doing here anyway? Collecting scrap metal to afford you less tacky robes!"

Ginny tried to look hurt and let her hand cover her mouth as if she was deeply shocked about such a rude behaviour.

"Act like a Lady!", she reminded herself and said dignified: " I don´t know how I´ve offended you but it surely doesn´t give you the right to treat me in such a cruel way!"

Pansys resounding laughter was interrupted by a very cold and determined male voice.

" I think you will prefer to leave my house promptly, Miss Parkinson."

Pansy turned and found herself facing a dangerously calm wizard with stormy grey eyes. She knew these eyes from Draco and blanched. Without a further word she turned and left the room.

"The hat put me in the wrong, wrong, wrong house!", Ginny caroled inwardly," Ha, Parkinson, take this, you may be a Slyth but I got brothers and know about knights and chivalry..."

"Merlin, Ginny, I had no idea, I´m so sorry." Sirius voice cut in her musing.

With puppy eyes, she looked up and made an hesitant movement towards him. He pulled her in his arms immediately and smoothed her hair. She knew that he just wanted to comfort her but pressed her breasts against him nevertheless.

He realized and got stock-still. Quickly, she let out a little sob which made him pat her back again.

"That´s enough," she thought and retreated, the picture of a shaken but brave young woman.

"It doesn´t matter, Sirius," she said softly," Money doesn´t mean that much to me."

"Same for me," Sirius agreed compassionately and Ginny could HEAR that he was concoting something.

" So why don´t you just take the vaultkey and spend the whole deadwood on a perfect, gigantic outfit for yourself?" he said alongside.

Ginny knew what she was expected to say.

" I COULDN´T!" , she gasped. " Mom would KILL me!"

"Nonsens," Sirius assured her eagerly," Let her to me, I will convince her and say that it´s your wage for making my house so beautiful, come on, give me the pleasure!"

Ginny looked at him appraisingly and then allowed her long-kept grin to creep all over her face.

"Oh Sirius!", she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. He inhaled sharply when he felt her petite form in his arms agin.

"You´re so generous, I swear I will shop reasonably!"

" Oh no, please don´t," he said laughing and slapped her on the bottom," go and spend everything on dress robes, dolly!"

She pranced out and apparated to Diagon Alley on the spot. Still grinning.

_AN: No need to get impatient, Swanhild had to get rid off Pansy first, didn´t she! She also promises a lot of dresses for Ginny in the next chapter and is sending kisses to all of you my friendly readers!_


	6. Chapter 6

When Ginny came back in the evening , followed by several owls and shop-elves that carried around 80 parcels, she expected the vengeance of Morgana from Molly Weasley. So she pushed her chin forward and stared at her mother who waited for her in her room.

Molly opened her mouth and looked at the new and short white woolen dress that clung to her daughter as an expensive second skin. She shot her mouth again. A strange little smile appeared in the corner of her mouth and she just said:

" You could wear furred robes with this, you know?"

She turned to leave but stopped in the door and added:

" Today, Sirius told a obviously completely obscene story to Heliotrope Willis, she has fled the house and we erased her from the list.."

With an amused giggle she winked at Ginny.

" He´s in the blue parlour now with Remus, they are listening to Lady Grieve´s gruesome piano skills. You do so much better my dear darling. I am going to bed now."

And she left a thoughtful Ginny. Had her mother always been like this and she just hadn´t realized? Or had this possibly been the first time, that she had treated her daughter as an equal, an equal she liked? It was a nice feeling.

She called the houseelves and made them store her new belongings.

"I really should thank him again!" she decided and went downstairs to the blue parlour.

There was no piano playing anymore, so Lady Grieve had left the house. Ginny just wanted to open the door when she heard Remus say:

"I know you have a weak spot for redheads, - so do I ! But she´s a bit young, isn´t she?"

Ginnys hand froze on the door knob and her heart was in her mouth. Could it be? Would he..? She was so nervous, she nearly missed Sirius´answer:

" She´s of age and young only means that she can bear more children. And she´s funny, even if her breasts are a bit flat."

"Flat!", Ginny thought angrily," Everyone always told me that they are even a bit to big for me being so small!"

Remus chuckled: " On the other hand, her bum´s bigger than it should be..But honestly, Siri , don´t you think, Katie Bell would be better? Imagine, her great-grandmother was Tinker Bell! Your girls could look fairy-like!"

Ginny groaned. Now her bottom was fat and she had to compete with a part-fairy!

"I don´t care," she heard Sirius say, " the Greengrasses are direct descendants of Queen Maeve herself and therefore the most noble family of Ireland. It´s a wise decision."

Afterwards, Ginny did not know how she had managed to reach her room unheard befor she started crying.

"It´s funny," she thought before sleep finally overtook her," I should be used to this pain after Tom and Harry left me but this time it´s even worse."

The house elf that brought her morning tea the next day did not find her in a good mood and it did not get better.

When Ginny finally decided to get up, she first looked out of the window and promptly saw Sirius taking Daphne Greengrass on a ride with Buckbeat.. And she saw her red cheeks and swollen lips when they landed again after a while. Additionally, the hussy wore the same skirt from Mme. Maulkins as Ginny´s new one. Much too short for her legs she thought sourly and went ordering the flowers for the ball.

Fortunately, her day was full of work and she did not allow herself to stop and think. She bantered a bit with Remus Lupin, who complimented her on her new look and later in the afternoon, Molly informed her that Bill would come to see them. That cheered her up a bit and she took a strongly spiced egyptian bath to make him happy.

When she was ready, there was still some time left before dinner and so she went to the study and rummaged around in Sirius´bookshelves for some curses against the Irish.

She nearly screamed, when she heard an all too familiar voice behind her at her ear.

" Daphne," Sirius whispered silkily, " Did you come back for me, smelling like that? Wanted a bit more?"

His hands were gliding over her ass now and Ginny moaned. The idiot had just seen the red hair and the skirt of course. But she didn´t turn around.

He took hear moan as approval and pushed her against the shelves. She could feel his hard cock against her back through the thin fabric of her shirt.

" Your ass´s really much smaller than it looked before, you shouldn´t wear these unbecoming skirts you know," he murmured against her neck and licked her perfumed skin.

"That´s because it´s mine," Ginny thought dryly and purred.

His strong hands wandered up to her breasts now and she stretched into them like a stroked cat. Suddenly his breath caught.

In one swift movement, he swirled her around and stared appaled into her face.

" Trust Sirius Black to recognize a woman by the size of her tits." Ginny snapped dissapointed.

" Ginny!", he blurted out," I never intended to, oh. But you were feeling so - why didn´t you turn!"

" Forget it!", she hissed annoyed," We have a guest and you are expected downstairs! I will come too, after I ´ve changed that is! I suddenly don´t feel like wearing this skirt anymore!"

And she rushed out, leaving an utterly confused Black in his study.


	7. Chapter 7

"You look like Morgana herself!" cooed the mirror and Ginny smiled complacently.

She knew that the glitter in her eyes was not artificial but came from thinking about him, about his hands on her, the way he had moaned..

" He wants me! ", she whispered to the mirror," if not, he surely had realised that it was me and not Daphne!"

" Whatever you say, dear.." replied the mirror coaxingly.

Irritated, she stared at his copper frame and checked her plunging neckline. It looked still decent but if she bend down, there was not left much to the imagination.

" I really wouldn´t call that flat!", came to her mind. Her full breasts were looking even whiter than usual and the dark green of the dress made her skin shine nearly translucent.

"Let´s see," she murmured as she went downstairs," Tom always said that the colour that fits me best is Slytherin. Let´s see."

Three pairs of eyes stared at her appraisingly as she entered the room.

The owner of the third pair finally coughed sharply and shot a slightly threatening glance at Sirius and Remus who hastily began a conversation about firewhisky.

" Hello Sister!", said Bill and pulled her in one of his famous and strong hugs, " You´re looking gorgeous and mmh - you put on the egyptian stuff for me! Oh I love it, it reminds me at sunny days,- but you knew that, ah thank you Gingin !"

" He, there," he adressed Remus and Sirius," can you smell the perfume Ginny used! I gave it to her, it´s from Egypt! That reminds me, did I ever tell you the story Sirirus, when I met these dog - guards and.."

He plunged in some mad story that apparently demanded Sirius´ best attention as he giggled and snorted from time to time. But Ginny saw how he looked covertly at her under his lashes at times.

Remus saw it too.

When she asked Remus, if he liked her scent, he smiled slowly, tilted his head and whispered unheard:

" I can smell so many things on you, you would be surprised."

He looked at her with his strange, golden eyes.

" But I like, oh yes," he murmured, " every man, I mean every person would find it inticing."

She chuckled flattered and a bit exited and reached over the table for a butterbeer . When she brushed slightly over Sirius´ hand, Remus and her both realised how his knuckles turned white fom his sudden grip on his glass.

" Cat´s got the canary." she smiled inwardly and supported the chat with Lupin again as if nothing had happened.

" I always forget that you were a marauder, too," she said flirtingly to him, " and therefore must have had some mischief on your mind, too."

" People tend to oversee that yes," he agreed friendly and transfigured her butterbeer into firewhisky, " you know, the Beauty and the Brain, thats what they always called us."

" Ha!" snorted Sirius.

" Yes.", Remus confirmed innocently," even if I always thought, that Sirius really isn´t the brightest pencil in the box, but what can you do!"

Bill and Ginny were still laughing about Sirius´ pout when Molly and the houseelves brought the dinner. They ate, chatted amicably and simply enjoyed each others company and friendly talk for a while.

When the meal was finished and they had started to keep themselves occupied with their drinks again, Bill cleared his throat.

" Whats it, Bill?" asked Molly.

"Well, actually, it´s something I wanted to ask Sirius, but I think it doesn´t make much difference if you are here, too." Bill said and Ginny could see that he was nervous. That was unusual.

" Spit it out then, I won´t bite..ha-ha.." said Sirius.

Bill´s grin was a bit stressed.

"Well, you know, umpf. There is this bachelor-list of you, right?" Bill obviously had problems.

"List. Yes." Sirius suddenly didn´t seem to feel so comfortable anymore and his eyes flickered over to Ginny, who stared at him openly. He looked away hastily.

" I wondered if Marla is still on it?"

Sirius looked at Bill uncomprehending.

" The daughter of the russian wandmaker? Gregorovitch?" he asked." Yes, she´s still on, clever woman."

" Umpf well," said Bill, nodded and obviously tried to keep his hands from fidgeting .

Molly Weasly´s scream alarmed several houseelves to a neck-and-neck race. She jumped up and threw herself at Bill.

" Oh my Baby Boy!"

Bills face showed the famous Weasley-tomato-red.

" All grown up! Marrying! What a wonderful choice she is! Oooohh I´m so proud and happy for you!"

Slowly, a comprehending grin creeped over Sirius´ and Remus´ face and they did their best to ensure Bill, that Sirius had not wanted to marry the girl himself, NO, even if she was beautiful, YES and the whole room was in a wild and happy uproar.

Ginny shouted together with everybody and marveled at the tears of joy on Mollys face and the stupid- but-relieved expression on Bills.

She used the opportunity to down another firewhisky together with Remus and even allowed him to give her a small kiss on the cheek.

Sirius had observed them and frowned.

He turned towards Molly and said casually but aloud :

" By the way, someone made a gigantic dirty spot on the armchair in the study, it´s really ugly."

Molly looked at him menacingly.

"What!" he exclaimed," Wolves behave differently! We can be glad, that he doesn´t piss in the corners!"

Remus cried out indignantly and Sirius started to laugh histerically.

Molly shook her head.

" You!", she said, " Both of you, you are worse than the twins!"

She turned towards Ginny.

" Dear," she said lovingly," Bill and me have to aparate home, we have to tell Arthur, oh he will be SO proud! Can you stay on your own tonight?" She was already talking to Bill again when Ginny nodded.

In a fuss, they finally aparated. Before they vanished, Bill suddenly looked thoughtful at Sirius.

" You´re taking responsibility for my sister, Black."

Sirius gulped and looked definitly unhealthy.

He took Bill´s order obviously serious, because as soon as the Weasleys were gone, he looked at Remus.

His friend was showing one of his famous Arithmancy-Divination tricks to the giggling little minx. Sirius had seen Remus doing this intellectual-seducing thingi often enough at Hogwarts and knew how good he was at it.

" Time for bed!", he barked,irritated, " Weasleys go sleeping, Werewolves don´t forget that the moon is in two days and take their potion please. I have to feed Buckbeat now."

He stared them down till they finally retreated, grumbling and pouting.

With a relieved sigh, he went to look after the hippogriff.

Ginny kneeled down on the Smyrma carpet of her room and pulled out the pensive from under the dressing-table. She was in such a sparkling good mood and, she had to admit to herself, a bit drunk.

How she had enjoyed to be in the focus of Remus´ open and Sirius´hidden attention and how annoyed Sirius had become later! And the way he had looked hungrily at her neck when he thought she couldn´t see him.

"Never heard of reflecting polished glasses, ha?" , she thought and dived chuckling into the pensive.

_Sirius sighed contently as the elegant fingers of the woman caressed his high checkbones and he pulled her closer.._

Ginny moaned and looked more closely at the way he opened his generous mouth just so slightly, - oh! Her hands clasped around her throat and slowly ran down to her breasts..

She was not alone.

Some alarm that had saved her during the battles several times horrified her now again and she did what she had always done: ducking down, grabbing her wand from her ankle-holder, swirling around and pointing at the enemy!

Remus Lupin stood in the bedroom of Sirius´memory, he stood very close to her and he looked wild and dishelved and good.

She let her wand sink down and he said resolutly " FINITE INCATATEM"

The pensive kicked them out, violently as always and when she tried to rise, she found herself even closer to him. He already stood again and helped her up. Didn´t let her hand go.

" You´re really fond of him, arent you!", he whispered slowly and again she could see how golden and glittering his eyes were.

She gulped and nodded helplessly. She could feel how she started blushing, what did he think of her now!

Obviously nothing bad. He looked at her appraisingly and touched her fingertips lightly as a feather.

" You´re blushing everywhere, you know that? I´d like to find out how far this blush goes, down to your navel perhaps?"

His voice was still smooth but had some darker undertone now.

" It´s a nice little plaything, Siri´s pensive, isn´t it? We had much fun with it at school ourselves. But it´s nothing compared to the sight of you, touching yourself. You´re enchanting Ginevra, sensual and I´d really like to teach you more than at school.."

His pupils narrowed unhasty to slits and his voice was more like a soft growl.

Ginny again realised what most people chose to ignore: Remus Lupin was not a human being.

She felt herself getting wet.

In her second year she had had a crush on this man. As many others of her classmates, she too had been reading the literature about werewolf stamina and knew what to expect from a lycantrophic lover.

She made one step forward.

" Mmh.. I can smell how wet you are, have been the whole evening, " he whispered, " come closer.."

She started to drown in these glowing, hypnotising eyes when:

Someone grabbed her hair and yanked back her head brutally.

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted Sirius into her face. She had never seen him so pale and angry.

_AN: Lets see lets see, what will happen next?_

_Thanks again to you all, it means alot to me that you are reading this story and honestly speaking, I can´t resist to check from time to time if there´s a review.. If you want to do me a favour, go and read my one-shot fic " Primary Education", I think it explains a lot . _

_kisses, swanhild_


	8. Chapter 8

Neither she nor Remus said a word. They stared at the upset wizard who shook with anger. Had Sirius not been so infuriated with her, Ginny would have found the whole situation more than enjoyable. She was stuck between two of the most powerful wizards she knew, one still touched her fingertips, the other held her neck in a vice like grip. Heat radiated in waves from their strong and hard bodies that were so close, almost touching. She looked up to their faces that towered over her and saw how different they were, yet so alike in their intensity . Passion surrounded all of them like a cloud.

" _Moony_."

Sirius placed emphasis on every syllable.

" _Moony_." He said it again.

Remus eyes flickered.

" _Moony. You didn´t take your Wolfsbane_."

Sirius voice was seducing now. He nearly singsonged, very calm, very slow.

" _Let.Her.Go_."

Remus blinked and his slitted pupils changed back to normal.

" I don´t want to.", he murmured," Luna calls me and she smells of fire and.."

Sirius pulled Ginny out of their middle with caution and shoved her behind him.

Remus closed his eyes and massaged his front with his slender fingers.

Ginny could hear Sirius murmuring old protection spells, his fingers worked incessantly, moved, flittered and wove patterns of magic while he chanted under his breath. Shesaw that he was quite good. She knew the incatations since she was eleven of course but had to admit that Sirius produced them with long practiced grace.

Remus became calmer and calmer.

Finally, Sirius stopped his mesmerising whisper and took Remus hand.

"Come, friend," he said mildly," go and retreat now. Take the Bane. Sleep."

Remus nodded tired and she soon heard him padding sofly down the corridor.

She sighed.

Sirus spun around and slammed the door shut behind him. He was in front of her before she could move.

He grabbed her hair and jerked her head backwards as he had done before. Bur this time, he was facing her and his expressive face stared down on her, livid.

"ARE YOU MAD!", he hissed and nothing in his voice contained the slightest trace of the love and friendship it had had for Remus.

His eyes looked like quicksilver and he closed them annoyed when he caught himself looking at her delicate throat.

He pushed her away.

" ARE YOU MAD!", he shouted again, " Provoking a werewolf like that! It´s close to the full moon and you should know that he´s oversensitive! Or did you think he would have wanted you otherwise, even if you were looking like this tonight!"

He was so upset now, he seized her by the shoulders and shook her. Her hairpins flew all over the room and her painful arranged hair cascaded wildly over her back.

She gasped for air.

" And why shouldn´t he want me!", she shouted back," At least someone here ought to have taste, right?

" Taste yes! More like developing an appetite! He´s a dark creature, dont you get it, silly bitch? What would you have done if I hadn´t been there!"

Ginny laughed at him sourly.

She smoothed her hair and her dress with shaking fingers.

" First, I wouldn´t have done nothing that you didn´t do at your age, too." Her gaze fell on the pensive that lay to her feet.

"Secondly, I could cope with three werewolves without even starting to sweat, you blockhead!"

He teared enraged at his hair: " NO , of course you COULDNT ,you simpering, bigheaded SCHOOLGIRL!"

" AAh!" she screamed," you wanted to fuck this schoolgirl in your study not so long ago, didn´t you!"

He slapped her.

Ginnys hand flew upwards to cover her face and she felt helplessly how the power that she kept in check constantly started to ooze out. She felt it rising inside her like a song and knew that her eyes had started to gleam emerald, unreal.

Her hair crackled and sparked.

The voice that came out of her mouth was hers, but it was dark and the cold command lashed through the room:

" DOWN, DOG!"

Sirius tumbled and hit the floor with a surprised scream.

" YOU WONT HIT ME!"

She pointed at the pensive with lightening speed and hissed aloud in Parseltongue.

The silver snakes that had decorated the pensive as the embossed Black-crest came to life, disentangled and flitted over to Sirius. The curled around his wrist and drilled their metallic tails into the floor. He frantically tried to pull them out, in vain. He was completely under her willpower, could not even speak.

She approached him, eyes blazing , her wand pointing at his throat.

" I told you, I could cope with three werewolves, Circe, I even could when I was eleven!". Her laughter was hollow and he involuntary shuddered.

"Afraid now, _Siri _!", she hissed, " You should be. Did it never occur to you that Voldemort put a HORCRUX on me! What it means? It means for example that he was not only my ghostly lover or that I knew in an instant everything and every dark curse that he learned till his seventh year,- and believe me, he learned a lot.

No dear, the _real _trouble is, that my body harboured that part of his soul for so long and that I will be stained by his darkness forever. Forever! Do you understand! The temptation to use it is always there!"

Her shouting had become completely hysterical and she stepped back, wavering.

Sirius polished leather shoe kicked against her shin hard as iron and like a shot.

Ginny screamed and convulsed on the floor with pain. Her concentration dwindeled and he took the opportunity to curse the metalic snakes to water.

He sprang up and pinned her small, fragile form under him. Tears streamed over her face and she tried to clutch her shin.

But she did not struggle against him. He decided to hold her down nevertheless.

" You may be tainted by a dark lord and I APOLOGISE for underestimating you!" he said a bit out of breath," But you don´t know a single thing about growing up with dark wizards and you obviously didn´t learn CONSTANT VIGILANCE at school!"

She sobbed.

" Oh come on ", he said annoyed," I know how it feels when things want to steal your soul, believe me, the thing is just to keep on struggling! There is no dark curses, only dark intentions, don´t you know? Just accept the darkness as a part of you, it doesn´t make you a bad girl!"

" And you want me to be a good girl?" she said helplessly.

He looked at her with mistrust. When had his thumb started to caress her underlip?

"Umm.", he started, when she sucked at it with this lush mouth of hers. He hissed.

"Maybe not, then?"


End file.
